


Any Moment is a Moment

by violethour



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Old Married Couple, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, the best old married couple let's be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethour/pseuds/violethour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small glimpse, just a tiny one, in Kait and Varric's life together after their time with the Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Moment is a Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seruphim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seruphim/gifts).



Anytime someone asked about her status as Champion of Kirkwall, Kait liked to say that the residing Viscount had declared she was officially "retired" and that she would not be able to take on as work work as she had in the past. Unless it was of life or death importance. Then she was out the door, dragging said-Viscount with her. Not that he complained - he was happy to follow Hawke to the ends of the earth if it were possible. She would say the exact same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I have a habit of drawing Varric and Hawke in bed a lot. I don't regret it.  
> I decided to draw some mini scenes of Hawke and Varric basically being a old married couple, because that's nice. I like that stuff. It's good stuff. I won't lie - this year was a bit of a struggle due to some technical difficulties, but I managed to make something I'm really pleased with. I hope my recipient is pleased too! 
> 
> okay that's all I have to say love you internet BYEEE


End file.
